Mami, Papi, cuéntanos la historia
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shot. -Mami, papi, ¿nos pueden contar su historia?-preguntaron. Porque con un "Mami, Papi, cuéntanos la historia", sus hijos conocerán el sacrificio que tuvieron que hacer en ese tiempo tan oscuro. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y lugares le pertenece a J. . **

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

_Mami, Papi, cuéntanos la historia._

* * *

-Mami, papi, ¿nos pueden contar su historia?-preguntaron Victoire y Dominique a sus padres, Bill y Fleur.

Los dos padres estaban acostando a sus tres hijos. A Victoire, de 7; a Dominique, de 5, y a su hijo Louis de 3, que pronto cumpliría los 4. Por eso, cada uno estaba llevando a los tres a sus habitaciones, cuando las dos hijas mayores de Bill, hicieron esa pregunta.

-Peggo, hijas. Ya la escuchagon muchas veces-le contestó Fleur, quién tenía cargado en sus brazos al pequeño Louis.

-Pero la queremos escuchar otra vez-replicó Dominique, que estaba agarrada de la mano de su padre-. Le preguntamos a Louis antes, y él también la quiere escuchar.

Bill soltó unas risitas por lo dicho por su hija. Éste, sonriente, se giró para mirar a su hijo menor.

-¿Quieres escuchar vos también, Louis?-le preguntó al pequeño, que estaba jugando con un mechón suelto del pelo de Fleur.

-Sí, papi. Yo también-contestó con su vocecita, en la cual se notaba que estaba cansado.

Ante la respuesta de su hijo, Bill no pudo contenerse más. Soltó una carcajada por lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos. Parecía que se habían coordinado para hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-Mi amor, vamos, contémosle una vez más-le dijo su esposo a Fleur, con un tono suplicante igual a los que tenían sus hijas-. No le va a hacer mal a nadie.

Fleur vio que tenía a los cuatro en su contra, así que tuvo que aceptar.

-Bueno, está bien. Peggo, inmediatamente tegminado, se van todos a dogmig. ¿Entendido?-preguntó, mirando a los chicos.

-Sí, mami-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente, los cinco se fueron al cuarto principal, que era el que utilizaban Bill y Fleur. Cuando entraron, Victoire y Dominique se sentaron en la cama, mientras que su madre colocaba a Louis entre medio de sus hermanas. Cuando todos se encontraron listos, Bill habló.

-¿Están listos?-les preguntó, sentado en al lado de Dominique.

-Sí-contestaron, impacientes.

-Bueno-dijo. Se aclaró la voz y comenzó-. La primera vez que oí hablar de su madre, fue cuando el tío Ron y el tío Harry estuvieron en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, año en el que se festejaba el Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Su madre era la campeona de Beauxbatons. Esa fue la primera vez que escuché de ella-mientras que contaba, tenía agarrada la mano de su mujer.

-La pgimera vez que vi a su padge-ahora estaba contando Fleur-, fue cuando entgé a tgabagar en Gringotts pagga mejogag mí inglés, como ayudante de su padge.

-Hasta ese momento había estado trabajando en Egipto para Gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones, pero había pedido un empleo de escritorio para poder ayudar en la Orden-acotó Bill-. Que por cierto, es muy aburrido.

Sus hijos los estaban escuchando muy atentamente, como cada vez que oían la historia. Nunca se cansaban, aunque se la conocían de memoria.

-Seí, papi-le dijo Louis, con su tierna vocecita.

Fleur y Bill no pudieron resistir. Se sonrieron y continuaron.

-Cómo iba diciendo, había entgado a tgabagar con su padge-Fleur lo contaba, mientras que recordaba todo, mirando a sus hijo-. En ese tiempo, yo no sabía hablag muy bien el inglés y quegía mejogaglo, pog eso le pedí a Bill que me ayudaga. Y él me ayudó.

-Pero, mami, ¿por qué papi y no otro?-pregunto Victoire. Siempre hacía la misma pregunta, pero le gustaba la respuesta que le daba su madre ante ese hecho.

-Pego hija, ya sabes la gespuesta-contestó Fleur a su hija, mientras que le acariciaba el pelo rubio, rubio igual al que ella tenía.

-Pero la queremos escuchar otra vez-esta vez fue Dominique, mientras que la miraba con ojitos suplicantes a su madre. Ella no se podía resistir a esos ojos celestes que había sacado su hija.

-Había elegido a su padge, pogque, desde que lo había visto la pgimega vez, había sentido algo que nunca había sentido-dijo, rendida por la insistencia de sus hijos.

-Y no solo vos, querida-interrumpió Bill-. Yo también sentí algo. Y no era por los encantos de la parte veela de su madre, sino por el resto. Por su forma de ser. Eso fue lo, que de apoco, me enamoró.

-Mami, ¿qué guta de papi?-preguntó Louis, que estaba reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Qué me gusta? Su fogma de seg, su actitud, su…. Todo, mi vida-le contestó a su hijo menor-. Todo me gusta de su padge.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales los dos enamorados se miraban a los ojos, transmitiendo todo su amor que tenía el uno hacia el otro.

-¿Sigo?-preguntó Bill a sus tres hijos.

-¡Sí!-contestaron los tres.

-Su madre me pidió ayuda, y yo la ayudé. Ella estaba muy predispuesta a logar su prometido-mientras que hablaba, le sonreía a ella-. Después de estar mucho tiempo ayudándola, me enamoré. Me enamoré de una mujer maravillosa.

-Y un día, cuando yo estaba ogganizando unas cosas pagga su padge, él se me acegcó y me pidió salig con él. Inmediatamente acepté, pogque estaba enamogada de él. Y esa misma noche fue cuando nos pusimos a salig como novios-continuó diciendo Fleur. Se notaba en sus ojos que le emocionaba recordar todo lo vivido, antes de forma una familia con sus hijos.

-Después de un tiempo, cuando ya llevábamos algunos meses saliendo, le propuse matrimonio-estaba diciendo Bill, con una mirada que detonaba el más puro amor-. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Como no olvidaglo-Fleur tenía una sonrisa radiante cuando respondió.

-Mami, Papi, cuéntanos como fue-pidieron Victoire, Dominique y Louis, mientras que pegaban pequeños saltitos en la cama, haciendo que todo se moviera.

-Si se quedan quietos podge contagles-le dijo Fleur.

Inmediatamente, los tres hermanos Weasley se quedaron quietos.

-Un día, cuando estaba con otga pegsonas, porgque tenía que oganizag unas cosas a su padge, él apagece y se me acegca. Tenía un ggamo de ggosas ggojas. Se me acegcó y se aggodilló. Yo lo migaba ggaggo, no me lo espegaba, y todas las otgas pegnosas estaban igual que yo. Luego me entegó el ggamo, diciendo…

-Diciendo:_ "Fleur Isabelle Delacour, ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa, mi esposa para el resto de nuestras vidas, porque sin ti, yo no soy nadie?"_-Bill había interrumpido a Fleur, diciendo las palabras que él mismo había dicho. Mientras que las estaba diciendo, se había levantado de la cama y estaba representando, en ese mismo instante, cómo le había propuesto casamiento.

Sus hijos se estaban riendo de la escena que estaba haciendo su papá. A Fleur le pasaba lo mismo, mientras que le seguía el juego a Bill.

-Y después de decir eso, en la mano, tenía una cajita que contenía el mismo anillo que su madre lleva puesto-siguió diciendo Bill, en la misma posición en que se encontraba.

-Yo acepté, feliz. Feliz pogque me iba a casag con el hombge de mi vida-dijo Fleur, mientras que sus hijos estaban mirando el anillo.

-¿Qué pasó en la boda?-preguntó Dominique, mientras que intentaba reprimir un bostezo. Ya les estaba entrando sueño a los tres pequeños, pero no se querían perder la historia.

Los ojos de Fleur se entristecieron y se humedecieron al recordar ese día. Si bien había sido feliz, se asustó y tuvo miedo cuando atacaron los Mortífagos a La Madriguera. También le pasaba lo mismo cuando recordaba cuando Bill fue herido en la cara por el licántropo Fenrir Greyback, en la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía.

Bill, notando ese cambio en los ojos de su amada esposa, fue el que contó esa parte.

-Ese día fue muy importante para toda la familia y amigos, pero también fue un día trágico-empezó a contar Bill.

-¿Pog qué, papi?-preguntó Louis. A él no le habían contado lo que había ocurrido en ese día. Sus hijas ya lo sabían porque lo habían escuchado un día, cuando estaban hablando.

-Ya te enteggagas, mi amor-le contestó Fleur con ternura, mientras que le besaba la cabeza.

-En ese día, la abuela Molly estaba histérica-estaba contando Bill, mientras intentaba retener la carcajada que quería salir-. Es como siempre que algo importante viene, ella se pone histérica y nadie la aguanta. No le digan que dije eso-advirtió el padre, porque estaba viendo que sus hijos se estaban riendo a más no poder.

-Sí, papi-dijeron, como pudieron.

-Ese día fue muy impogtante, pog nuestgo casamiento. Iba a seg un momento en el que todos íbamos a seg felices, a pesag de lo que estaba ocuggiendo en el mundo-continuó Fleur, una vez que sus hijos se calmaron. Le costaba decir lo que venía, pero sabía que si no hubiera ocurrido eso, no tendría la familia que tenía.-. Peggo la felicidad no duggó mucho esa noche. En un momento, un patggonus llega y anuncia que el Misitggo de Magia había sido asesinado y que el Ministeggio de Magia estaba en manos de los Moggtifagos. Y, al momento de que se fuegga el patggonus, los Moggtifagos apaggecieggon y nos tuvimos que defendegg. Ellos estaban buscando a sus tíos Rgon, Haggy y Hegmione, peggo ellos habían escapado justo a tiempo.

-Era una destrucción total. Todos los Mortífagos atacando sin piedad, y nosotros nos teníamos que defender de la misma forma-esta parte la estaba contando Bill, con una cara seria. Sus hijos estaban abrazados entre sí.

-¿Qué…qué pasó?-preguntó Dominique.

-No pasó nada grave, mi vida-la tranquilizó Bill-. Nadie murió, solamente hubo Mortífagos que estaban aturdidos que los apresamos y nos lo llevamos para interrogarlos.

Bill paró, recordado lo que vendría. Ahora venía cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en su casa, cuando Harry cavó la tumba de Dobby; pero eso no se lo contaría. Eso no era para unos nenes, se los contaría cuando tengan la edad necesaria para escuchar.

Cuando vio las caras de sus hijos, siguió. A los tres se le notaba que querían saber cómo seguía, a pesar de haberla escuchado muchas veces.

-Luego de eso, nos vinimos a vivir acá, a esta misma casa-dijo-. Nos vinimos a vivir acá, para formar una familia.

-Familia pog la cual luchamos-interrumpió Fleur. Quería hacer rápido, porque ya era tarde-. Y hasta acá teggminamos. Es taggde y mañana hay que despeggtaggse tempggano.

-No mamá-protestaron Louis, Victoire y Dominique-. Queremos saber cómo fue.

Los dos adultos ya sabían a que se referían. Se referían a la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ellos se miraron, no querían que tuvieran pesadillas por lo que le iban a contar. Pero los chicos no se querían ir a dormir. Ellos querían conocer como fue.

-No chicos. Ya es tarde-esta vez, fue Bill el que lo dijo-. Se tienen que ir a dormir ahora si mañana quieren ir a la casa de su abuela.

-Pero papi, quiero saber cómo fue-protestó Victoire, mirando a su padre desafiante.

-Mañana se los cuenta, ¿les parece?-fue lo único que se ocurrió decir al hombre.

Eso no les convenció a los pequeños, pero era mejor que nada.

-Está bien-contestaron. Y acto seguido, no pudieron contener los bostezos.

Fleur se levantó de la cama y agarró de sus manos a Victoire y a Dominique a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Bill llevaba a Louis a su habitación.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los dos adultos se acostaron en su cama, para ir a dormir. Bill tenía abrazada a Fleur y ella tenía apoyada su cabeza en su pecho.

-Bill-lo llamó la rubia-. ¿Te paggese bien que le contemos a los chicos ese día?

-Sí-contestó, muy convencido, mientras que hacía más fuerte el agarre de su mujer-. Creo que tienen que saber cómo pelearon muchas personas, tienen que saber el sacrificio que hizo cada una de esas personas para tener un mundo en el que se pueda vivir.

Ni bien dijo eso, Fleur se acercó más a él y le dio un profundo beso. Luego que se separaron por la falta de aire, ella lo miró a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos celestes.

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

Y así los dos se durmieron, los dos abrazados. Habían recordado ese día, el día fatal de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Tenían la esperanza de que sus hijos supieran el sacrificio que tuvieron que hacer para tener un mundo en el que pudieran vivir.

Porque con un "_mami, papi, cuéntanos la historia"_, sus hijos conocerán el sacrificio que tuvieron que hacer en ese tiempo tan oscuro.

* * *

**Bueno, nuevo fic! Espero que les guste. **

**No se, me costó mucho escribirlo. Nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja y fue un reto. Pero, a pesar de eso, me salió. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Unas cosas para aclarar: así supongo yo, que fue como Bill y Fleur le contaron a sus hijos como se conocieron y todo eso. También, todo según yo, así es como le contaron como fueron esos días.**

**Bueno, no aclaro más. Espero que disfruten.**

**Belén.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Hechizos? ¡Algo!**


End file.
